We propose to pursue two broad objectives: an investigation of the pathobiology and dose response relatonships of the late effects of irradiation, and the quantitation of the responses of tissues to doses in a range used daily in clinical radiotherapy. Late effects will be studied in the lung, kidney, and testis, and low dose response relationships in the jejunum, kidney, and testis.